Unicorn!
by Saphy16
Summary: Myrnin madness! oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Boo!**

**Myrnin: AHHHHH! **

**Oliver: (rolls eyes)**

**Me: Anyway... I'm back with a oneshot for you all, I hate to deprive you all of my talents for to long.**

**Oliver: Your not that good!**

**Me: I don't see you writing any stories!**

**Myrnin: Oliver I'd be careful if I was you, she is the author, she has the POWER!**

**Me: I GOT THE POWER! Sorry...**

**Myrnin: Oh dear...**

**Oliver: Fools! Saphy doesn't own anything. **

**Myrnin: She apologises for any spelling mistakes and grammer. **

**Me: Enjoy! **

**Weed dealing unicorn: Review!**

**Myrnin: You! (refer back to the story vodka to understand this little inside joke) **

"She call me Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic, touch me in the back she say I'm Mr. Ro...mantic" Sang Myrnin as he cleaned up his lab,

"Myrnin?" Myrnin turned around to see Claire standing in the doorway staring at him in utter shock,

"Hello my dear"

"Myrnin... why are you only wearing boxers?" a blush spreading across her cheeks, giving Myrnin some satisfaction that he was the cause, he was wearing tight black boxers,

"It's rather warm my dear, are you complaining?" Myrnin gave Claire a wink causing her blush to become redder.

"Can you please just put something on?" Myrnin just laughed,

"Why don't you join me instead of moaning?"

"NO!" screeched Claire,

"OkOk, it was just a suggestion, don't get your knickers in a twist" teased Myrnin, earning a glare from Claire. 'She's so sexy when she glares' thought Myrnin. Noticing he was staring at her he quickly averted his eyes,

"So what are we going to do today anyway?" asked Claire, trying to ignore the fact that he was still is tight black boxers,

"We are going to set a trap!"

"Why..."

"To catch that bloody unicorn!"

"Here we go... Myrnin I've told you! There is no such thing as a unicorn, especially one that deals you weed..."

"Are you suggesting that its my imagination?" anger rising in his voice,

"No, I'm just pointing out the logic here"

"Well I will prove it to you!"

"Fine" Claire gave in,

"Now let's get started! I'm going to need Oliver"

"Why?"

"He's the bait"

"This is not going to end well..." sighed Claire as she pulled out her phone and dialled Oliver.

"**What Claire?"**

"**Hello to you as well, Myrnin wants you to come to the lab"**

"**Tell him no"**

"**Please Oliver, he needs your help"**

"**With what?"**

"**He wants you to help him trap the weed dealing unicorn..."**

"**..."**

"**Oliver?"**

"**Is he still banging on about that unicorn? FOOL!"**

"**Yes yes, I know, please just come down, he seems a little unstable"**

"**Fine." **he hung up,

"So is he coming?" asked Myrnin,

"Yeah, he's on his way"

"Brilliant! I need a dagger..."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing..."

**Half an hour later.**

"Your an idiot" hissed Oliver as Myrnin tied him to a chair,

"Its in the name of the greater good! We need to stop this evil creature from hell!"

"Myrnin, I don't think this is a good idea" said Claire, edging towards the door,

"Stay right there, I need you to hold the dagger"

"WHAT?" screeched Oliver,

"We're going to sacrifice you" said Myrnin matter of factly,

"Let me get this straight... you wanted me to come here, so you could sacrifice me to your imaginary weed dealing unicorn..."

"Yes, glad you understand, I didn't want to waist time explaining this to you"

"You fool! I'm going to kill you myself!"

"Shush Oliver, please, I need to summon the unicorn"

"Myrnin, this is a little mad, even for you" said Claire, trying not to anger Myrnin,

"When you get stalked by a unicorn, then your opinion will matter, but till then, shut up and hold the dagger!" he handed Claire the dagger, she took it, debating whether to run or to stay.

"Now I'm going to summon the unicorn and when he appears I shall sacrifice you!" Myrnin had a manic laugh, confirming Claire's suspicion that he was unstable today.

"You need help! Why don't we sacrifice you?"

"Because I have more going for me than you, I'm an amazing sex god, ain't that right Claire?" Claire's cheeks flared red,

"MYRNIN!"

"What? I'm gods gift to woman"

"No, god's gift to woman is the orgasm, you are just the delivery boy!" snapped Claire, feeling witty. Myrnin's jaw dropped, Oliver snickering from the chair,

"First Monica, now Claire!" laughed Oliver,

"Shut it!" Snapped Myrnin, he took the dagger from Claire, and started chanting,

"Great Unicorn, I ask thee to come before me and to accept thy humble offering!"

Silence... nothing happened,

"I'll trying again, Great Unicorn, I ask thee to come before me and to accept my humble offering!"

Nothing happened...

"Why isn't it working?" screeched Myrnin, clearly upset,

"Because it's all in your head!" snapped Oliver,

"Or maybe I need a better sacrifice!"

"Boys! Let's stop this now, Myrnin we tried and we failed so lets just drop it now, I'm going to go home" Said Claire and she untied Oliver,

"I need some vodka" sighed Oliver,

"Don't blame you" said Claire and they both walked out the lab, leaving Myrnin to sulk in his chair.

"Hello Myrnin" came a dark, sadistic voice, Myrnin shot up out his chair,

"Who's there?"

"Want some weed?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**Oliver: That was very random.**

**Me: I do try. **

**Oliver: Where's Myrnin?**

**Me: Thought he was with you. **

**Oliver: Nope.**

**Me: Maybe he went to see Amelie, anyways I hope you all enjoyed my little crazy oneshot. REVIEW! Or the unicorn will visit you... MWAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**Oliver: Idiot. **


	2. AN

**Please check out my new story! Love, sex, magic ! might be turned into a full blown fanfic! and I will be shocking you all if I decide to! But I need the reviews to decide ! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
